Loving Hermione
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Set straight after the hit story, Taking Hermione, Harry Potter and his girlfriend Hermione Granger have left Hogwarts for the summer holidays, but what happens when Harry commences his search for his remaining family? What special item does he find in his Trust Vault? What secret does his Godfather, Sirius Black, have and how does it affect Harry?
1. Chapter 1

Title **Loving Hermione / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **01 – The Order of the Phoenix**

Summary **Set straight after the hit story, Taking Hermione, Harry Potter and his girlfriend Hermione Granger have left Hogwarts for the summer holidays, but what happens when Harry commences his search for his remaining family? What special item does he find in his Trust Vault? What secret does his Godfather, Sirius Black, have and how does it affect Harry?**

Pairings **Harry/Hermione, Remus/Tonks, Cedric/Cho, Ginny/Neville**

Warnings **Contains mentions of a past rape, Molly and Ron bashing along a couple of scenes of a sexual nature**

A/N _Contains some text from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._

-Loving Hermione-

 _Previously on the hit story, Taking Hermione…_

 _The door of the compartment that Harry, Hermione and Neville were sitting in slid open, the trio holding their wands in their hands just in case it was trouble._

" _Very clever, Potter, very clever." said Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle, his two partners in crime, were standing behind him. All three of them looked more pleased with themselves, more arrogant and more menacing, than Harry had ever seen them._

" _So," said Malfoy slowly, advancing slightly into the compartment and looking slowly around at them, a smirk quivering on his lips. "Potter and Diggory are Dumbledore's favourite boys. Big deal."_

 _His smirk widened. Crabbe and Goyle leered, Harry wanting to attack them but didn't as he knew that his immunity from prosecution, being a TriWizard Champion, had expired._

" _Trying not to think about it, are we?" said Malfoy softly, looking around at all three of them. "Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"_

" _Get out," said Harry, getting annoyed with the blonde. He had not been this close to Malfoy since he had watched him muttering to Crabbe and Goyle during Dumbledore's speech about International Magical Cooperation. He could feel a kind of ringing in his ears._

" _You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you that you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff the Mudblood whore that Krum fucked!" He jerked his head at Hermione. "Too late now, Potter! She'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first!"_

 _Suddenly there was a large amount of smoke and, replacing Malfoy and his two goons, was a ferret and two walruses. Hermione and Harry looked at Neville who just smiled._

" _What? I thought the look suited them!"_

 _Harry smiled at that, along with one other thing…he was going to somewhere where he knew he would be cared for, somewhere that he would feel like a true home!_

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **31**_ _ **st**_ _ **June 1995**_

Harry was elated. He had managed to see his godfather, Sirius, walking around the Platform, as free as a butterfly. What was more was that Professor Dumbledore had gotten through with his promise, having gotten the Minister of Magic and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to see the truth.

Walking through the streets of London, Sirius and Tonks, leading Harry and Hermione, found the street that they were they were looking for, a street named Grimmauld Place. The first thing that Harry noticed was the muffled pounding of a stereo coming from an upper window in the nearest house. A pungent smell of rotting rubbish came from the pile of bulging bin-bags just inside the broken gate.

"We're stopping here tonight" Sirius said, thrusting a piece of parchment toward Harry's hand. "Read this note quickly and commit it to your memory. The Weasley's should be here tomorrow so I will need this back."

Harry looked down at the piece of paper. The narrow handwriting familiar to Harry as being the writing of the Headmaster. It said:

"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London."

Passing it to his girlfriend, Harry could see her eyes darting across the parchment.

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?" Hermione asked, having remembered the Headmaster had referred to it in a previous discussion.

"Not here, Hermione!" Sirius told her, pulling the parchment from her hand after she had finished with it. "Wait till we're inside as I know Moody would chew me out for breaching operational security!"

"But where's-?"

"Think about what you've just memorized," Tonks replied, the young Metamorph smiling at the raven-haired teen, "and it shall appear!"

Harry thought, and no sooner had he reached the part about number 12, Grimmauld Place, a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers 11 and 13, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. Harry gaped at it. The stereo in number 11 thudded on. Apparently, the Muggles inside hadn't even felt anything.

"Come on, hurry," Sirius said, smiling. "Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you, along with three people who want to see you."

The two teens walked up the worn stone steps, staring at the newly materialized door. Its black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver door knocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox.

Sirius pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Harry heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open.

"Get in quick, Harry," Sirius whispered. "But don't go far inside and don't touch anything."

Harry stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. He could smell damp, dust, and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. He looked over his shoulder and saw the others filing in behind him, Sirius carrying his trunk and Hedwig's cage and Tonks carrying the trunk and Kneezle carry cage of Hermione's.

"Now stay still, everyone, while I give us a bit of light in here," Sirius whispered.

The others' hushed voices were giving Harry an odd feeling of foreboding; it was as though they had just entered the house of a dying person. He heard a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls.

Harry heard something scuttling behind the baseboard. Both the chandelier and the candelabra on a rickety table nearby were shaped like serpents.

There were hurried footsteps and a bushy haired woman, that looked like Hermione, ran up to her daughter and Harry, consuming them in a hug as tight as Hermione's.

Hearing the cracking of ribs, Hermione knew that she had to get her mother off her boyfriend. "Hello to you too mother."

"Ouch…hello Mrs Granger." Harry said, the pain of his crushed ribs threatening to take over.

"Harry James Potter, the little baby that used to play with Hermione and her cousin Sally-Ann, all grown up! I remember when Lily brought you over to our house once, you were only a month old and you kissed Hermione on the lips." Mrs Granger said, noticing the two teens went red when she said that. "By the way, call me Sophie. Anyway, as I was saying, once you had kissed my little girl, Lily said that you would end up getting together if you were both going to the same school."

Harry was shocked. Here was something that he hadn't known about his mother, and it was something that he and Hermione shared. Continuing their discussion, Sirius took them into the drawing room where Hermione's father, Cedric and Professor Dumbledore was sitting, each nursing a glass of Firewhiskey, Hermione's father introducing himself to Harry as Adam.

"You asked what the Order of the Phoenix was Hermione and I can tell you now that you are here. It is a secret society that was founded in the First Wizarding War by Professor Dumbledore. It mainly consists of the people who fought against Voldemort last time."

"Who's in it?" Harry asked, confused.

"Remus, Tonks, myself, Hagrid, Arthur, Charlie and Bill Weasley plus several others represent the Wizarding side of things, along with Arabella Figg and two other people who are Squibs, both being the parents of the 'brightest witch of her age'." Sirius explained, Dumbledore content on allowing him to do so. "Cedric also joined up today."

Hermione looked to her parents in shock. "How…how are you squibs?"

"You remember your great-grandfather, Hector. He was a wizard." Adam Granger said, noticing his daughter was unaware of that fact. "My father dropped the Dagworth part of the name when he found out he wasn't able to go to Hogwarts as he was a Squib. Instead Clive Granger became a famous economist in the Muggle world!"

"On my side of the family, my great-grandmother was a witch, but her magic was weak, resulting in her failing her NEWTs. She married a Muggle, and subsequently gave birth to a daughter, my grandmother, who didn't have any powers," Sophie explained, "I only found out a few months ago when we had someone who the news said was a notorious mass murderer come onto our doorstep, the same time that I was told that that foreign bloke, Grump I think Mr Bl-Sirius told me his name was, had raped you and that it was only because of his godson that you are working to recover from it."

"He won't hurt Hermione anymore Mrs Granger." Cedric said, outing down his Firewhiskey. "He had a close encounter with a Blast Ended Skrewt."

"Anyway, going back to the Order, at the moment, despite getting Sirius cleared of all charges, and the 'accidental' death of a certain Senior Undersecretary, Minister Fudge has been storming round the Ministry checking that nobody's having any contact with Dumbledore," Cedric explained. "We're trying to get my father to stand against him, but Dumbledore's name's mud with the Ministry these days They all think he's just making trouble saying You-Know-Who's back."

"According to Miss Tonks and Mr Diggory, the Minister has made it clear that anyone who's in league with me can clear out their desks. It was that bad that he put Percy Weasley in the role that Delores Umbridge had." Dumbledore explained.

"Bet Percy loved that." Harry scoffed.

"Indeed" Tonks commented, watching Remus get up from the chair he had sat on and head to the Black family library. "He said Arthur was an idiot to run around with the Headmaster and that Professor Dumbledore was heading for big trouble. When I went to the Weasley's to visit the other day, Arthur said that Percy had told him that he was going to go down with him, and that Percy knew where his loyalty lay and it was with the Ministry."

"Pompous git!" Harry said. "He is going to get the whole of the Ministry killed."

They continued their discussions about the Order and the Ministry until Dobby, who Sirius had bonded with on the recommendation of Harry back in February, summoned them for the evening meal that he had cooked. That night Harry would have his first night sharing a room with his girlfriend, much to the displeasure of Adam Granger!

Little would he expect the reception from the visit to his ancestral home the next day…

-Loving Hermione-

 **A/N** – _Coming Up in Chapter 02 –_ _Harry and Hermione go to Potter Manor…and meet Dorea and Charlus Potter…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **243 / / /** **Publish Date** **09/02/2017**


	2. Chapter 2

Title **Loving Hermione / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **02 – Potter Manor**

Warnings **Contains mentions of a past rape, Molly and Ron bashing along a couple of scenes of a sexual nature**

A/N _Contains text from Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. For the purposes of this story, Charlus Potter is Fleamont's brother. I have changed the events of the death of Moaning Myrtle to happen in Tom Riddle's second year for the purposes of this story._

-Loving Hermione-

 _Previously on Loving Hermione..._

" _According to Miss Tonks and Mr Diggory, the Minister has made it clear that anyone who's in league with me can clear out their desks. It was that bad that he put Percy Weasley in the role that Delores Umbridge had." Dumbledore explained._

" _Bet Percy loved that." Harry scoffed._

" _Indeed" Tonks commented, watching Remus get up from the chair he had sat on and head to the Black family library. "He said Arthur was an idiot to run around with the Headmaster and that Professor Dumbledore was heading for big trouble. When I went to the Weasley's to visit the other day, Arthur said that Percy had told him that he was going to go down with him, and that Percy knew where his loyalty lay and it was with the Ministry."_

" _Pompous git!" Harry said. "He is going to get the whole of the Ministry killed."_

 _They continued their discussions about the Order and the Ministry until Dobby, who Sirius had bonded with on the recommendation of Harry back in February, summoned them for the evening meal that he had cooked. That night Harry would have his first night sharing a room with his girlfriend, much to the displeasure of Adam Granger!_

 _Little would he expect the reception from the visit to his ancestral home the next day…_

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **July 1995**_

Harry and Hermione had woken up, having had the first night sharing a room, albeit in separate beds, together in the house of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. Harry could see how happy his girlfriend was, having the pleasure of seeing her parents meet her boyfriend.

As she headed down to the dining room to have some breakfast with her parents, Harry decided to explore the house, not feeling up to eating, knowing that he was going to meet his great uncle, someone who Sirius had already expressed disdain for.

Harry walked into a room which he found interesting, one which he had never seen before. The walls covered in the most beautifully designed tapestry, albeit covered with scorch marks. A few minutes after Harry walked into the room, Sirius walked in, having noted that his godson was not at the breakfast table.

Sirius watched as his godson touched the old tapestry, the golden thread with which it was embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree dating back to the Middle Ages. Large words at the very top of the tapestry proclaimed it to be from the "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black", along with a motto of "Toujours Pur"

"You're not on here!" said Harry, after scanning the bottom of the tree.

"I used to be there," said Sirius, pointing at a small, round, charred hole in the tapestry, rather like a cigarette burn. "My sweet old mother blasted me off after I ran away from home. My family's former House Elf, Kreacher, keeps going on about it. When Dobby came, he tried to kill the little energetic elf, so Dobby paid him back in kind. Apparently Dobby is a fanelf of the 'Great Harry Potter sir'!"

Letting the comment about Dobby slide, Harry knew he had to question Sirius about one thing. "You ran away from home?"

"When I was about sixteen," said Sirius. "I'd had enough."

"Where did you go?" asked Harry, staring at him.

"Your dad's place," said Sirius. "Unlike my Uncle Charlus and Aunt Dorea, your grandfather, Fleamont, and his wife were really good about it. Had it not been for my grandfather refusing to disown me, they would have adopted me as a second son. When I was seventeen I got a place of my own, all thanks to my Uncle Alphard who had left me a decent bit of gold, after that I looked after myself. I was always welcome at your grandparent's house for Sunday lunch."

"But…why did you-?"

"Why did I leave?" Sirius said, knowing what his godson had been going to say. Running a hand through his long hair, kinging that he had to explain part of the story to his godson, even though he did not want to touch on the rape his brother had committed. "Because I hated the whole lot of them: my parents, with their pure-blood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal…my idiot brother, soft enough to believe them…that's him."

Sirius jabbed a finger at the very bottom of the tree, at the name Regulus Black. A date of death followed the date of birth.

"He was younger than me," said Sirius, "and a much better son, as I was constantly reminded by both my mother and my Aunt Dorea. Grandfather, on the other hand, disowned him when he was 15."

"But he died," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Sirius. "Stupid idiot...your father killed him after what he had done..."

"What had he done?" Harry asked, confused.

"Listen kiddo, I think its best that you get yourself ready. I know you and Hermione are worried about meeting Uncle Charlus and Aunt Dorea, and I don't blame you. In fact, had it not been for your father and grandfather weeding out the bad elements of the Potter's, you would not have much to inherit." Sirius said.

Forcing Harry to drop the argument over the actions of his father, Sirius took his godson into the dining room to join the Grangers, hoping that he had managed to drop all mention of his brother raping Lily Evans.

 _ **Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **July 1995**_

Having been side along apparated by Sirius and Tonks, who was escorting Harry and Hermione from Number 12, Grimmauld Place, along the drive to the ancestral home of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, a family lasting since the days of Linfred of Stinchcombe, Harry was nervous about meeting his only family that was alive. He remembered Sirius's advice on how to treat the older Potter, reminding him that Harry was the one who would be the Lord Potter when he was 17, and that he was only serving as Lord Potter in an acting capacity.

Just as Harry was about to press the doorbell, the door opened with a House Elf answering. "Master Charlus is expecting you Master Harry," The House Elf said. "Tipsy will take you to Master Charlus and Mistress Dorea in the drawings room."

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry said, following his family's House Elf. Turning his head, he saw Hermione standing there, by the door, frowning. Turning back to Tipsy, he told the House Elf to carry on and he would catch up with him.

Hermione had caught the sight of the mistreatment of the Elf and was about to blow up when footsteps approached. "Another fucking Mudblood infecting the noble bloodline of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. It is because of people like you, Henry, and your father, James, marrying Mudbloods and infecting the bloodline."

Harry looked at the old man and, before he could respond to the person who had arrived, Sirius managed to get a word in.

"Just because you and Aunt Dorea believe in the Dark Wanker and his beliefs Uncle Charlus does not mean that I am banned from dating whoever I like." He said, turning to see his Uncle Charlus walking in, helping his wife Dorea into the entrance corridor. "Harry loves Hermione and I am not afraid to say that I would fight even you, just for the crime of causing distress to the brightest witch of her age and great-granddaughter of Hector Dagworth-Granger. And my godson's name is Harry, not Henry. Just because you are a snob and would name your son after yourself does not mean that James would name his son after your father."

Charlus was shocked at the attitude coming from the dog animagus. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT BOY! I HAVE THE POWER TO DISOWN ANYONE I IKE FROM THIS FAMILY!"

"No, you don't," Harry said, having remembered what Sirius had told him. "You are only acting as Head of the family until I am seventeen, or don't you remember the Potter family laws."

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT THE FAMILY LAWS BOY! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH THOSE MUGGLES THAT YOUR MUDBLOOD MOTHER WAS BORN TO. I KNOW ABOUT THE WHORE YOU ARE CONSORTING WITH, SEDUCING THAT POOR BOY AND THEN CRYING RAPE!" Charlus shouted, wandlessly summoning his wand from the drawing room. "JUST LIKE HOW YOUR MOTHER TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY YOUNGEST NEPHEW AND THEN CRIED RAPE AFTERWARDS."

Harry had to be held back by Tonks, who was right behind him, yet Hermione, who had got loose from the hand of Harry, ran up to the old man and slapped him. He was conflicted, not knowing whether he wanted to get a piece of what Hermione was doing, or if he wanted to cry. Turning to Sirius, Harry instantly knew that his godfather was aware of what Charlus meant.

"I'm sorry Harry, I just didn't know how to explain it. That…that is why my brother died. He raped your mother back in her Sixth Year. It was only thanks to a spell in the Potter Family Grimoire that James and Lily could have a child, yourself. The only problem was that…because of using that spell, James said that Lily would not be able to have another child." Sirius explained. "Regulus became a Death Eater and kidnapped Lily a week after she found out that she was pregnant with you. James…he found Lily…he found Lily and killed Regulus at the same time. My brother was a stupid bastard who deserved to die. I was going to kill him myself when I found out about what he had done to your mother.

"It was then that I found out that he had gotten off scot free. I asked my grandfather why and when he searched his memories, it was all fuzzy to him, as if someone had cast an Imperius Curse on him." Sirius continued to explain. "I had the feeling that it was either mother or Aunt Dorea who cast the Imperius on grandfather. I had only learnt about the Unforgivable as part of the Hogwarts Auror training that we had been given, thanks to Headmaster Dumbledore and his fight in the First War, and that's how I recognised the effects that he had been under."

"My brother should have kept his promise to the family oath and not tried to disown both your mother and your brother." Dorea Potter (nee Black), Sirius's paternal aunt, said, smiling. "I had to use the Imperius on him, just like my use of the Imperius at Hogwarts on that little bitch, Myrtle Warren, making her go into the bathroom where my friends Basilisk was situated. If the Mudblood whore had not tried to humiliate Tom, I wouldn't have had to intervene."

Harry knew that he had to get out of there, otherwise he would have ended up committing murder. Thankfully Sirius knew that Harry was getting angry, and knew that the last person who had annoyed him ended up dead, so took the wise decision to get Harry and Hermione out of there, and to keep them with him at Grimmauld Place.

Little would they expect the Weasley family to be waiting for them…

-Loving Hermione-

 _Coming Up in Chapter_ _03_... _Sirius talks to Augusta Longbottom_ _and the Weasley family invade Grimmauld Place…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **243** **/ / /** **Publish Date** **10/02/2017**


	3. Chapter 3

Title **Loving Hermione / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **03** **– Weasleys**

Warnings **Contains mentions of a past rape, Molly and Ron bashing along a couple of scenes of a sexual nature** **.**

-Loving Hermione-

 _Previously on Loving Hermione..._

" _I'm sorry Harry, I just didn't know how to explain it. That…that is why my brother died. He raped your mother back in her Sixth Year. It was only thanks to a spell in the Potter Family Grimoire that James and Lily could have a child, yourself. The only problem was that…because of using that spell, James said that Lily would not be able to have another child." Sirius explained. "Regulus became a Death Eater and kidnapped Lily a week after she found out that she was pregnant with you. James…he found Lily…he found Lily and killed Regulus at the same time. My brother was a stupid bastard who deserved to die. I was going to kill him myself when I found out about what he had done to your mother._

" _It was then that I found out that he had gotten off scot free. I asked my grandfather why and when he searched his memories, it was all fuzzy to him, as if someone had cast an Imperius Curse on him." Sirius continued to explain. "I had the feeling that it was either mother or Aunt Dorea who cast the Imperius on grandfather. I had only learnt about the Unforgivable as part of the Hogwarts Auror training that we had been given, thanks to Headmaster Dumbledore and his fight in the First War, and that's how I recognised the effects that he had been under."_

" _My brother should have kept his promise to the family oath and not tried to disown both your mother and your brother." Dorea Potter (nee Black), Sirius's paternal aunt, said, smiling. "I had to use the Imperius on him, just like my use of the Imperius at Hogwarts on that little bitch, Myrtle Warren, making her go into the bathroom where my friends Basilisk was situated. If the Mudblood whore had not tried to humiliate Tom, I wouldn't have had to intervene."_

 _Harry knew that he had to get out of there, otherwise he would have ended up committing murder. Thankfully Sirius knew that Harry was getting angry, and knew that the last person who had annoyed him ended up dead, so took the wise decision to get Harry and Hermione out of there, and to keep them with him at Grimmauld Place._

 _Little would they expect the Weasley family to be waiting for them..._

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **July 1995**_

Dobby was doing a little Elf jig. He had spent all day preparing food for the 'Great Harry Potter sir', food which had been requested by his master, Sirius Black, when this overbearing woman came into his kitchen and tried to take over.

Sending the overbearing female redhead out of his kitchen backwards, her rear skidding across the floor back into the dining room, he used House Elf magic to seal the door from intruders and made a ward with his magic to stop that human getting into HIS kitchen by any means.

Hearing the sound of his master apparatimg outside, Dobby made the food he was cooking go under stasis as he apparated to the door, ready to open it.

"Master Siriusy, you brpught the Great Harry Potter sir and his Grangy back safely. Dobby must get Drawimgs Room ready for-"

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU TAKE HARRY FROM THIS THIS HOISD! YOU EXPOSED HIM TO DANGER!" The Human Howler known as Molly Weasley shouted, having got within 1 foot of the Marauder. "HOW DARE YOU USE THAT POOR LITTLE ELF CLEAN THIS ENTIRE HOUSE AND COOK, WHEN YOU KNOW I CAN COOK BETTER THAN ANY ELF. WHEN I SPEAK TO PROFESSOR DUMBL-"

"Shut up Molly. I honestly do not know why Arthur is still with you when you are I'm this mode." Sirius said, conjuring a set of earplugs for the use of Harry and Hermione, noticing that his cousin, Tonks, had conveniently gone to the house of her boyfriend, Remus Lupin, to escape the earache known as Molly Weasley. "Anyway the Headmaster knows that I was taking Hermione and Harry out, especially as it was his suggestion. Now shut up and let me into MY house...or else."

As soon as Sirius had finished, they walked in, Harry watching as the twins, who were in the room at the end of the hall and had now apparated into the area where they were.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. "THERE WAS NO NEED — I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS — JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!"

"We were just trying to save a bit of time!" said Fred, hurrying forward and ending stabbing a knife into a portrait which had the label of Walburga Black, the person who Harry remembered was Sirius's mother.

Trying hard not to laugh, he failed to stop himself when Hermione started laughing, followed by Sirius.

"Boys," Arthur Weasley said, heading into the hallway, vanishing the knife from the portrait. As he went to repair it, Sirius signalled not to, enjoying the peace and quiet from his mothers portrait was, "Your mother's right, you're supposed to show a sense of responsibility now you've come of age —"

"— none of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!" Molly raged at the twins, "Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't Charm everything he met! Percy —"

She stopped dead, catching her breath with a frightened look at her husband, whose expression was suddenly wooden. They headed to the dining room where Dobby had finished cooking their meal.

Following the meal, Hermione went to kiss her parents goodnight when she heard Molly start to order her boyfriend around.

Molly turned to the gang of wizards behind her, having seen the Headmaster arrive, and whispered urgently, "He's just arrived, the meeting's started. . . ."

The wizards behind Molly all made noises of interest and excitement and began filing past Harry toward the door through which everyone who had eaten had just come; Harry made to follow Remus, who had arrived, but Molly held him back.

"No, Harry, the meeting's only for members of the Order. I'll just show you where you're sleeping."

"I already have a-"

Pressing her finger to her lips, Molly led him on tiptoes past a pair of long curtains, starting up the staircase, heading past the floor where his room was situated.

"Mrs. Weasley, why wont you-"

"Ron will explain everything, dear, I've really got to dash," Mrs. Weasley whispered distractedly. "There." They had reached the second landing and Harry was getting annoyed. "You're with Ron the door on the right."

"Both Hermione and I have a room on the floor below, so I don't need to share with Ron." Harry said, a slight bit of his temper still alight following the incident with his great uncle. "And it is on the same floor as what her parents and Sirius live on, so I don't need to move."

Watching as Molly ignored him and went downstairs to collect Hermione, he headed back to the floor he was on, getting Dobby to get a message to Ginny and the twins to meet him and Hermione there.

10 minutes later, Hermione had joined him, both of them changing into their Muggle pyjamas as not to let the twins or Ginny have a shock when

 _Crack_.

"OUCH!"

"Keep your voice down, Harry, or Mum will be back up here."

"You two just Apparated on my knees!"

"Yeah, well, it's harder in the dark —"

Suddenly another crack happened, Dobby elf apparatimg Ginny to the room. Hermione saw the outlines of Fred and George leaping down from her boyfriends bed. There was a groan of bedsprings and Hermione's mattress descended a few inches as George sat down near his feet.

"So, seems you two have ignored mom's orders on where you sleep." Ginny said, smiling. "She would kill me if I ever had arrangements like this with my boyfriend. Oh how I miss Neville and it is only two days since I said goodbye to him."

"Sirius said that Neville might be able to come over a few times." Harry said, hoping to help his sister-in-all-but-blood. "It was thanks to the Headmaster and Madam Longbottom that he is freed from being hunted."

"Shhh!" said Fred, half-rising from the bed. "Listen!"

They fell silent. Footsteps were coming up the stairs again.

"Mum," said George, and without further ado there was a loud crack and Harry felt the weight vanish from the end of his bed. A few seconds later and they heard the floorboard creak outside their door; Molly Weasley was plainly listening to see whether they were talking or not.

Hedwig hooted dolefully, being chased round the room by Crookshanks. The floorboard created again and they heard her heading upstairs to check on Fred and George.

"She doesn't trust us at all, you know," said Ginny regretfully, Dobby taking her back to her room. Harry was sure he would not be able to fall asleep; the day had been so packed with things to think about that he fully expected to lie awake for hours mulling it all over. He wanted to continue talking but was scared of, and annoyed with, Molly Weasley.

He just hoped she wouldn't interfere with anything to do with his love life...

 _ **Malfoy Manor, Swindon, Wiltshire, England**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **July 1995**_

Lucius Malfoy was laying on the ground, the effects of the Cruciatus Curse still upon him. Had the Dark Lord kept it on him for a longer period, longer than the 2 minutes it had actually been applied for, he would have ended up next to Alice and Frank Longbottom in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies.

"Let that be a lesson to younLucius. Not content in failing to persuade the Minister to ignore Dumbledore's requests to stop Sirius Black from being cleared, you got Wormfail extrrmonated by Muggle rodent killers!" Voldemort hissed, his pet snake supporting him. "Dom you hage anything ton say!"

"My Lord, I know I failed...I apologise. At least Karkaroff failed even more than myself." Malfoy responded, hoping not to be hit with another Cruciatus.

Instead of him being hit, he saw his wife, who was standing proud with her new Dark Mark, get hit with the Unforgivable. It was then that Lucius wished he had informed on the Death Eaters instead of claiming the Imperius.

Being dead was better than the Cruciatus Curse!

-Loving Hermione-

 _Coming Up in Chapter_ _04_ _-_ _A Sirius Visitor to_ _Longbottom Hall and Hermione and the twins prank a Marauder_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **243** **/ / / Publish Date 11** **/02/2017**


	4. Chapter 4

Title **Loving Hermione / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **04** **– Visits and Pranks**

Warnings **Contains mentions of a past rape, Molly and Ron bashing along a couple of scenes of a sexual nature** **.**

-Loving Hermione-

 _Previously on Loving Hermione..._

 _Hedwig hooted dolefully, being chased round the room by Crookshanks. The floorboard created again and they heard her heading upstairs to check on Fred and George._

" _She doesn't trust us at all, you know," said Ginny regretfully, Dobby taking her back to her room. Harry was sure he would not be able to fall asleep; the day had been so packed with things to think about that he fully expected to lie awake for hours mulling it all over. He wanted to continue talking but was scared of, and annoyed with, Molly Weasley._

 _He just hoped she wouldn't interfere with anything to do with his love life..._

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **July 1995**_

It had been a week since the Weasleys had arrived at Grimmauld Place, a week of a battle of wills between Dobby and Molly Weasley, who was determined to rule the roost over the kitchen. It culminated in Dobby expelling Molly from the house on her backside, with her being allowed back in the house once she had made a magical oath not to interfere with the eager House Elf and his work.

Instead she forced the twins, Ron and Ginny to spend the time completing their Summer assignments in the classroom that Grimmauld Place, not forcing Harry or Hermione, scared that she would upset the Elf or his Master again. Instead it was Hermione who encouraged Harry to, with the help from the books in the Black Library, make his work to the top end of the Outstanding criteria, and encouraging him to start his revision for his OWLs.

Harry had to admit that the work was gruelling, but on the other hand, he enjoyed the rewards at the end of the day, varying from a bar of Honeydukes chocolate all the way through to a long kiss that left Harry and Hermione breathless.

Sirius, knowing from the reports that Harry and Remus had given to him about the state of potions tuition, persuaded his cousin, Andromeda Tonks, a Potions Mistress who had been teaching the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic to help tutor the two teens. Sirius wouldn't admit, however, that the sight on the face of Severus Snape when he had bumped into Andromeda in the Leaky Cauldron was murderous.

Andromeda admitted to her two students that she had applied for the role of Potions Mistress at Hogwarts, her being one of three people who had been studying under the previous Potions Master, Horace Slughorn, but had been beaten out to the role by Severus Snape, who she had suspected something dodgy was in play at the time.

She had shocked Harry, however, with the revelation that the other candidate was his mother, but she had suddenly disappeared, and subsequently died. Out of the three of the candidates, Andromeda admitted, Lily Potter was the most qualified of them, having completed her studies in one year, as opposed to the standard two, subsequently to giving birth to Harry the year after completion.

The only upside on that day was when Hermione, along with Fred and George, had played a prank on Remus and Sirius, the first part by getting Dobby to place in the evening drink of the two Marauders a Muggle laxative, releasing their bowels, with the second part being the use of some cling film that Sophie Granger had purchased from the Wilkinson's hardware store on Oxford Street in central London.

That night had been a rough night for Harry, as everything had hit him at once, the fact that his parents were dead, that all he had left was people who had known them and had memories of them, but it still couldn't shale off the fact for Harry that he had only one memory of them, the memory of the night that they died.

It had taken Hermione to comfort him, holding him close to her, just like he had comforted her when she had flashbacks of waking up in the middle of Krum and Poliakoff, to help calm the boy who lived down. It was that night when Hermione found the scar that was on Harry's chest, one that had been hidden under bandages in the Hospital Wing, that he wouldn't let her see, the scar from where he had been hit with the killing curse for a second time.

It was the following morning when Hermione woke up, finding the bed empty. Quickly getting dressed, she went downstairs, hoping that her boyfriend was either in the dining room or the drawing room, unaware that she had forgotten to cast the locking charm on the door to her bedroom. Thankfully, however, Dobby had been observing the 'Great Harry Potter sir's Grangey' and had locked the door tight, so that Molly would not get in there.

Headed into the dining room, she saw her boyfriend, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Sirius and her parents were all sitting there, drinking a cup of tea. All of them were fully dressed except her mother, who was wearing a quilted, purple dressing gown. She leapt to her feet the moment he entered.

"Morning Hermione," she said as she hurried over to the fire.

"M-m-morning, Hermione," yawned Tonks. Her hair was blonde and curly this morning. "Sleep all right?"

Looking at Harry who nodded, telling her it was alright to say what happened. "It's alright, I…I spent the night in bed with Harry, comforting him. He had woken up as he has obviously told you and so I looked after him, especially as I know he had done the same for me."

Despite Adam Granger trying his best to glare daggers at Harry for being in the same bed as his daughter, he couldn't help but soften his look at the raven-haired teen when he realised how he had helped his daughter.

"I've b-b-been up all night," Tonks said, with another shuddering yawn. "Come and sit down…" She drew out a chair, knocking over the one beside it in the process.

"What do you wants for breakfast?" Dobby asked, elf Apparating into the room. "Porridge? Muffins? Kippers? Bacon and eggs? Toast?"

"Can I have a full English please" Harry asked, with Hermione agreeing with him. After everyone had confirmed their choices, Remus looked at the happy couple and then asked his own girlfriend, "What were you saying about Scrimgeour?"

"Oh…yeah…well, we need to be a bit more careful, he's been asking Kingsley and me funny questions. Thank goodness that Amelia Bones is running interference by reminding him about who runs the DMLE." Tonks said, smiling. "She otherwise keeps herself cooped up in her office ever since Sirius had been set free."

Turning to Sirius, Tonks said the one thing that the dog animagus was surprised at. "By the way Sirius, Amelia said that she doesn't blame you for protecting your friends, and that she and Kingsley have been keeping Scrimgeour from actually finding you. She also says that she wants to see you sometime, and that she is sorry, she was angry at the time."

Harry watched as Sirius started sobbing, the pent-up emotions that he was carrying causing him to do so. In a way, however, Harry felt vaguely grateful that he was not required to join in the conversation as his insides were squirming with hunger. Dobby left a plate with sausage, bacon, fried eggs, black pudding, fried bread and much more in front of him and Hermione.

"By the way, I'll have to tell Dumbledore I can't do night duty tomorrow, I'm just t-t-too tired," Tonks finished, yawning hugely again.

"I'll cover for you," Sirius said, looking at his cousin and wiping his eyes. "I'm okay, I can talk to Amelia as well."

As soon as they finished eating, Sirius decided that it was time to head to an appointment that he had been intending to keep, one with Augusta Longbottom.

 _ **Longbottom Hall, Chorley, Lancashire, England**_

 _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **July 1995**_

Sirius, who had arrived by apparating to the front gate of Longbottom Hall was being to the drawing room by the Head Elf for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom. From his politics lessons as a child, Sirius remembered that the Longbottoms were a family who, like the Potters, via the Peverell family, able to date their ancestry to the days of the Founders, the Potters being descendants of Godric Gryffindor and the Longbottoms being the descendants of Helga Hufflepuff.

The Blacks, on the other hand were the descendants of Salazar Slytherin, with the Evans family, Lily Evans being the first witch in the Evans since Corban Evans, the last head of the Ancient House of Evans, a family who were Squibbed out because of a curse put on Corban Evans in the dying minutes of the fight against the self-proclaimed Emperor Trevisan, was the descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Eventually the person he was waiting for, Augusta Longbottom, came into the Drawing Room and shacked Sirius's hand. "Thank you, Madam Longbottom, for your efforts along with the Headmaster in securing the dissolution of my conviction."

"There is no need for thanks young Sirius. I had been trying for ages but only Amelia Bones would believe me. She knew you wasn't the Secret Keeper for the Potters, in fact she tried to get Pettigrew as she wanted to murder him for forcibly terminating her pregnancy, but you got to him first." Augusta said, hugging the young Marauder. "I knew you were innocent as you, Frank and James all worked together, and that there were no secrets between you. Just like how you had to get him to go to that rat just to get the address that James and Lily lived at."

The two of them sat down, the Elf appearing with two pots of tea, along with scones, the on pot being used to have a cup of tea. It was then that Sirius remembered something that Ginny had told him the prior day that could make her life happier, along with someone else's. He had to, however, frame it in a way that he knew Augusta would accept it.

"I have an invite from Professor Dumbledore for your grandson to undergo some extra tutoring in two subjects that he is needing improvement on, ready for his OWLs. At a place where I am currently having my godson and his girlfriend tutored, we have a Potions Mistress that has taught at both Ilvermorny and Beauxbatons." Sirius explained, hoping that Augusta would allow him, and if Ginny managed to get hold of her boyfriend at the time, that suited him perfectly. He just hoped that Molly Weasley would not chew him out for the decision that he had made.

"I see no problem with that young man." Augusta replied. "Young Andromeda Tonks was the Healer who worked with you and Frank in the Auror Department, and Frank spoke highly about her."

The two agreed that Neville could come in the next few days, Sirius handing her a piece of parchment which she said that she would burn straight after showing it to him on the day. Apparating back to Grimmauld Place, Sirius knew he had made the right choice.

-Loving Hermione-

 _A/N – Yes, Harry had died in the graveyard, as mentioned in the final chapter of Taking Hermione. Also, Sirius was unaware that at the time, Amelia had only blamed in because of it being the heat of the moment._

 _Coming Up in Chapter_ _05_ _-_ _A Visitor to Grimmauld Place and an old flame is rekindled…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **243 / / /** **Publish Date** **11/02/2017**


	5. Chapter 5

Title **Loving Hermione / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **05** **– A Dog and his Bones**

Warnings **Contains mentions of a past rape, Molly and Ron bashing along a couple of scenes of a sexual nature** **.**

Contains scenes from Hardy Potter and the Order of the Phoenix...

-Loving Hermione-

 _Previously on Loving Hermione..._

" _I have an invite from Professor Dumbledore for your grandson to undergo some extra tutoring in two subjects that he is needing improvement on, ready for his OWLs. At a place where I am currently having my godson and his girlfriend tutored, we have a Potions Mistress that has taught at both Ilvermorny and Beauxbatons." Sirius explained, hoping that Augusta would allow him, and if Ginny managed to get hold of her boyfriend at the time, that suited him perfectly. He just hoped that Molly Weasley would not chew him out for the decision that he had made._

" _I see no problem with that young man." Augusta replied. "Young Andromeda Tonks was the Healer who worked with you and Frank in the Auror Department, and Frank spoke highly about her."_

 _The two agreed that Neville could come in the next few days, Sirius handing her a piece of parchment which she said that she would burn straight after showing it to him on the day. Apparating back to Grimmauld Place, Sirius knew he had made the right choice._

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **July 1995**_

Sirius was nervous, because today was the day that he had to go see his ex-girlfriend, and former fiancé, Amelia Bones, the current head of the Department for the Magical Law Enforcement, a department that he had worked for during the First Wizarding War as a Hit Wizard.

Despite being told by two different people, Sirius was still worried that Amelia still blamed him, especially as it was his friend Peter Pettigrew who had killed their unborn child. Sirius, however, knew that he had to go and see her, especially as he wanted to make amends with her having walked out on her in her time of anguish, all because she told him that it was his fault that their child was dead.

Watching his godson, Harry, talking to his girlfriend, Hermione, along with their friends, the Weasley twins, Fred and George, two pranksters who had fed him and Remus a solution of something which gave them the runs, then cling filmed the toilet seat, and the twins sister Ginny, he was reminded of how he, Remus and James were as teenagers together, but with Hermione reminding him of Lily, Harry of a more mature version of James, the twins as himself, pranksters galore, and Ginny showing similarities to Remus, being the calming influence, yet would lose their temper when they were angry.

He had received a Floo call the previous night from Augusta Longbottom saying that Neville would be coming over soon, as he was going on an holiday with his great uncle Algernon Croaker, the brother of Head Unspeakable and Scientist in Charge of the Department of Mysteries, Saul Croaker.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Heading to answer it, Sirius was confused. " _I know we're not expecting anyone so I don't know who could be calling_ ' he thought, holding his wand in his hand. He opened the door to find that it was Amelia Bones, and her niece Susan, waiting on the doorstep. Inviting his former girlfriend of indoors, he saw that she was looking well, the feelings he had for her still flowing. He took her in the study where they could talk privately.

Harry watched as the person who, along with Cedric Diggory, had got the students in Hufflepuff House on his side the day following the drawing of the TriWizard Champions, and the day following the articles about Hermione in the _Daily Prophet,_ walk onto the dining room where everyone was having their breakfast.

"Hello Susan. What brings you here!" Ginny asked, keeping an eye on her brothers, making sure that they don't pull a prank on the niece of the DMLE.

"Professor Dumbledore came over last night and said that someone wanted to see Auntie." Susan explained, not noticing that Harry had mouthed the word 'Sirius' to Hermione. "Auntie knew instantly who it was and That is why we're here. You know she has been crying a lot recently, much more than when she had read in the _Prophet_ that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban and his subsequent clearing of the charges that had been against him.."

"It is because Sirius and Madam Bones were together, but she had dumped him." Harry said. "That is all I know from Sirius anyway. According to what we have overheard, she blamed him for something that had been done to her."

Suddenly the Floo fired up, Andromeda Tonks landing in the Floo safe area of the dining room, her daughter falling out of the fireplace behind her. Susan recognised the Auror who worked for her Aunt and smiled.

"Hello Auror Tonks" the redhead said, noticing that she had confused the Metamorphagus by being there. "Auntie and Lord Black are in the study I think, so I wouldn't disturb them."

"Lord Black, Sirius? What the hell?" Ginny asked, shocked what she was in the home of a Wizengamot Lord.

"Yes Ginny, just like Neville is going to be Lord Longbottom, the ferret to be Lord Malfoy, Cedric to be Lord Diggory and my Harry to be Lord Potter." Hermione said. She noticed the shocked faces of the quartet, Harry already knowing what she was saying. "Sirius spent time teaching Harry and I some of the responsibilities of what he would have to endure as an adult, including coping through the meetings of the Wizengamot."

"You hear that Gin-gin, if you marry Nevillie, just like if Hermione marries Harrikins, you'll both become Ladies." The twons chorused, intent on winding their sister up about her relationship that had blossomed since the Yule Ball, much to her mother's displeasure.

It had been a day that, according to Hermione's study plan, when suddenly Professor Dumbledore came in, carrying everybody's Hogwarts letters.

Feelong something protrude in the corner of his letter, he opened his letter: It contained two pieces of parchment, one the usual reminder that term started on the first of September, the other telling him which books he would need for the coming year.

"Only two new ones," he said to his girlfriend, reading the list. "The _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_ , by Miranda Goshawk and _Defensive Magical Theory_ , by Wilbert Slinkhard."

"We were just wondering who assigned the Slinkhard book," Fred said to them. "Because it means Dumbledore's found a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," said George.

"No, Fudge has forced one of his arselickers onto you." Tonks said from the corner of the room, waiting for her cousin to finish his game of tonsil tennis with her boss. "You're not going to like who it is...its your brother, Percy. Amelia tried to get me to take the role but Fudge wanted that prick in the role instead."

"He can go fuck himself." Ginny said, not realising her mother had just came into the room. Suddenly she found her mouth full of soap suds.

"Lets just hope he croaks it." Hermione said, knowing that hthey were in for a bad year.

Harry was shocked at what his girlfriend said, but before he could say anything, He found himself agreeing.

"Not surprising, is it, when you look at what's happened to the last four." said George.

"One sacked that's to Malfoy, one dead because of having a Dark Lord on the back of his face, one's memory removed after trying to Obliviate me, and one lunatic who used the Imperius on everyone!" Harry counted on his fingers. "Yeah, I see what you mean."

At the same time as Hermione and Susan, Harry tipped his envelope over to reveal a badge falling out, a badge emblazoned Prefect.

"Oh no, all those prank ideas are down the drain now!" Fred said, "We'll actually _have to_ study now, the delectable Miss Granger and her boyfriend, the brilliant Mr Potter patrolling at night."

"Bollocks, that means that our life of crime is over now Fred." George said, smiling. "They wont give us detention with Filch...they'll make us pay in... _other means!"_

Harry laughed at the twins reactions. He knew that they would never stay away from a life of pranking, especially having spent the summer in a Marauders house! "Oh, so the money I was going to loan for your pranks and joke shop, I can instead spend on Christmas and Birthday presents."

Having heard the words 'pranks' and 'joke shop' made then gawp at Harry in shock. "But...but you're a prefect, an Authority..."

"Listen boys, as long as I see no evil, hear no evil and speak no evil, I won't have Filch hang you by your toenails." Hermione said, shocking the twins by interrupting them and advocating pranks, "Especially as I roped you two and Dobby into that prank that used those Muggle items."

"PREFECT! My godson made PREFECT! Where did I go wrong!" Sirius said, coming into the drawing room. Hugging his godson, he was unaware that there was still lipstick on his face, or that Fred and George were both making loud retching noises behind him. "I'm proud of you kiddo. TriWizard Champion and Prefect. Dumbledore must have been proud of you."

"I am Sirius, same with Professor McGonagall. Young Harry is the first Potter in 8 generations to be a Hogwarts TriWizard Champion, as well as a prefect, but it is the fifst time that a Potter has done it this way found." Dumbledore said, having been to see Dobby in the kifchen. "By the way young Sirius, can I borrow you and young Harry for a moment for a private chat. Maybe your study would suffice?"

Heading to the study, Harry was confused. As they arrived, the three of them sat down.

"I guessed, fifteen years ago," said Dumbledore, "When I saw the scar upon your forehead, what it might mean. I guessed that it might be the sign of a connection forged between you and Voldemort."

Dumbledore lowered his hands and surveyed Harry through his half-moon glasses.

"It is time," he said, "for me to tell you what I should have told you a few years ago, Harry. I am going to tell you everything. I ask only a little patience. You will have your chance to rage at me, or to do whatever you like, when I have finished. I will not stop you."

Harry was shocked at what the Headmaster was about to say.

"Nearly five years ago you arrived at Hogwarts, Harry, safe and whole, not, however, as I had planned and intended." He paused. Harry said nothing. "You might ask, and with good reason, why it had to be so. Why could some Wizarding family not have taken you in? I know that many, like the Weasley's would have done so more than gladly, would have been honored and delighted to raise you as a son, especially as I believed Sirius was a traitor.

"My answer is that my priority was to keep you alive. You were in more danger than perhaps anyone but myself realized. Voldemort had been vanquished hours before, but his supporters, and many of them are almost as terrible as he is, such as Bellatrix Lestrange, were still at large, angry, desperate, and violent. And I had to make my decision too with regard to the years ahead." The aged wizard continued. "Did I believe that Voldemort was gone forever? No. I knew not whether it would be ten, twenty, or fifty years before he returned, but I was sure he would do so, and I was sure too, knowing him as I have done, that he would not rest until he killed you.

"I knew that Voldemort's knowledge of magic is perhaps more extensive than any wizard alive. I knew that even my most complex and powerful protective spells and charms were unlikely to be invincible if he ever returned to full power.

"But I knew too where Voldemort was weak. And so I made my decision. You would be protected by an ancient magic of which he knows, which he despises, and which he has always, therefore, underestimated to his cost. I am speaking, of course, of the fact that your mother died to save you. She gave you a lingering protection he never expected, a protection that flows in your veins to this day. I put my trust, therefore, in your mother's blood. I delivered you to her sister, her only remaining relative."

"She never loved me," said Harry at once. "She never give a damn-"

"But she took you," Dumbledore cut across him. "She may have taken you grudgingly, furiously, unwillingly, bitterly, yet still she took you, and in doing so, she sealed the charm I placed upon you. Your mother's sacrifice made the bond of blood the strongest shield I could give you."

"I still don't-"

"While you could still call home the place where your mother's blood dwells, there you unable be touched or harmed by Voldemort. He shed her blood, but it lives on in you and her sister. Her blood had become your refuge. You needed to return there only once a year, but as long as you was still call it home, there he couldn't have hurt you. The only problem is, when he resurrected himself, he took some of your blood, meaning you wasmt safe there.

"Anyway, the reason he is obsessed wiyh you is simple. A woman named Sybil Trelawney made a prophecy, the one we are guarding in the Department of Mysteries." Dumbledore said, getting up.

Heading to the Black family Pensive, he poured a memory in it, one which would change Harry's life... forever!

-Loving Hermione-

 _So yes, Harry now knows the prophecy, and Percy has taken over the role of DADA Professor, being Senior Arselicker to the Minister of Magic. I intend to wrap this up in 3-4 chapters time, with a sequel to this which I have provisionally called Teaching Hermione, which follows the events of Fifth Year..._

 _Coming Up in Chapter_ _06_ _-_ _Birthday Preperations and a visit to Gringotts…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews P** lease remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter **/ / /** **Status** WIP

 **Distributionw** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **243** **/ / /** **Publish Date** **11/02/2017**


	6. Chapter 6

Title **Loving Hermione / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **06 – Bank Appointments**

Warnings **Contains mentions of a past rape, Molly and Ron bashing along a couple of scenes of a sexual nature** **.**

Contains scenes from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix...

-Loving Hermione-

 _Previously on Loving Hermione..._

 _"But I knew too where Voldemort was weak. And so I made my decision. You would be protected by an ancient magic of which he knows, which he despises, and which he has always, therefore, underestimated to his cost. I am speaking, of course, of the fact that your mother died to save you. She gave you a lingering protection he never expected, a protection that flows in your veins to this day. I put my trust, therefore, in your mother's blood. I delivered you to her sister, her only remaining relative."_

 _"She never loved me," said Harry at once. "She never give a damn-"_

 _"But she took you," Dumbledore cut across him. "She may have taken you grudgingly, furiously, unwillingly, bitterly, yet still she took you, and in doing so, she sealed the charm I placed upon you. Your mother's sacrifice made the bond of blood the strongest shield I could give you."_

 _"I still don't-"_

" _While you could still call home the place where your mother's blood dwells, there you unable be touched or harmed by Voldemort. He shed her blood, but it lives on in you and her sister. Her blood had become your refuge. You needed to return there only once a year, but as long as you were still call it home, there he couldn't have hurt you. The only problem is, when he resurrected himself, he took some of your blood, meaning you wasn't safe there._

" _Anyway, the reason he is obsessed with you is simple. A woman named Sybil Trelawney made a prophecy, the one we are guarding in the Department of Mysteries." Dumbledore said, getting up._

 _Heading to the Black Family Pensive, he poured a memory in it, one which would change Harry's life... forever!_

 _ **Head of Accounts Office – The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England**_

 _ **30**_ _ **th**_ _ **July 1995**_

Harry was feeling extremely nervous. He had received a letter the previous night from the Goblins at Gringotts, demanding an appointment with them as the upmost importance. Knowing from what his godfather had taught him, it would be extremely hazardous to his health to fail to comply with their requests.

It had been two weeks since Dumbledore had revealed to Harry that there was a prophecy in play, one which meant that he would have to defeat Voldemort, two weeks since he had come back from the study, all ashen faced, despite his being given the Prefectship.

His mood had not improved much during the day, especially when he heard his former best friend, Ron Weasley, start saying that Harry and "his whore had gotten everything" he (Ron) had deserved, "such as the role of Gryffindor Prefect", "the chance to play for the House team in First Year" and that he was a "rich, filthy bastard whose mother was a whore that must have used a Love Potion on a Pureblood such as James Potter."

Harrys actions over Ron calling Hermione a whore almost resulted in the use spell fire, had Hermione not punched him as hard as she had back in third year with Draco Malfoy.

"You foul, loathsome, evil little weasel." She said afterwards, whilst the twins took care of the bruise that had formed on her knuckles where she had hit him.

Ron, however had been undeterred until Harty, losing his temper, went to cast the Cruciatus on him, had it not been for Sirius stepping in to stop his godson casting an Unforgivable.

That night had been another bad night for Harry, resulting in Hermione yet again sneaking in his bed to comfort him. She had been surprised, however, when she had woken up to find that she was rubbing his member unconsciously, waking him up. Trying to apologise, Harry shrugged it off, knowing that she had not done it deliberately.

A few days later, Neville had arrived at Grimmauld Place and, much to Molly Weasley's dismay and Ron's anger, started kissing Ginny, only coming up for air when they felt the need to breathe.

Neville had brought a plant that his great uncle, Algie Croaker, had purchased whilst they were on their holiday called _Mimbulus mimbletonia,_ which, according to Neville, was "really, really rare." Neville didn't know, however, if there was one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts but he couldn't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. He explained how he had got it in Assyria, and if he could breed from it.

Harry knew that Neville's favourite subject was Herbology, but for the life of him he could not see what he would want with a stunted little plant, to which Neville had described as having got an amazing defensive mechanism.

Neville held the Mimbulus mimbletonia up to his eyes, his tongue between his teeth, chose his spot, and gave the plant a sharp prod with the tip of his quill. Liquid squirted from every boil on the plant, thick, stinking, dark green jets of it; they hit the ceiling, the windows, and spattered Hermione's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ with some kind of slime.

Being pulled out of his memories, Harry and Sirius arrived into Gringotts and they walked up to the nearest teller and asked to speak to Kicktail, the Head of Accounts for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. After a short wait, Kicktail came out of his office and ushered Harry and his godfather into his office. Harry looked at Sirius nervously, but she stroked his arm to calm him down. Kicktail sat them down, ready to commence business.

"Right Mr Potter, as you are now approaching the age of fifteen, as per Gringotts regulations, you should now claim your inheritance as the last of a Wizarding Line." Kicktail said. Explaining what was required of him and his properties, Harry took notice, knowing that he would have to see the Goblin, along with a solicitor, at a later date for a full explanation.

Eventually Kicktail finished explaining what was due and gave Harry a piece of parchment, containing a Statement of Accounts for his family and Trust Vault

" _Account: Harry James Potter_

 _Vault: 42 and 687_

 _Total Potter Account Funds – 27 Million Galleons, 8 Sickles and 2 Knuts._

 _ **Property and Assets:**_

 _Various Jewellery and photographs_

 _2x Trunks with sealing spell._

 _1x Letter_

 _1x Furniture set with Potter Coat of Arms._

 _3x Portraits_

 _1x Family Grimoire_

 _ **Housing Properties Owned*:**_

 _76-92 Diagon Alley, London_

 _Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow_

 _Flat 2, 195 High Street, Islington_

 _4 Privet Drive, Little Winging,_

 _ **Wizarding Businesses Owned (%ownership):**_

 _Zonko's Joke Shop, Hogsmeade (15%)_

 _Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade (25%)_

 _Marauders Investments (33%) – Includes shares in the following businesses – Zonko's Joke Shop, Hogsmeade (36%), Holyhead Harpies Quidditch Team (33%), Barrel-o-laughs, Godric's Hollow (76%) and Wizard Jokes, Ottery St Catchpole (51%)_

 _TriHal Potioneers (100%) – Unknown Assets_

 _ **Muggle Businesses Owned**_

 _Grunnings Drills (51%)_

 _Note: * - This does not include properties owned by said Wizarding Companies mentioned_ "

Harry pointed at the section entitled Muggle Businesses Owned and started laughing. He turned to Sirius and smiled. "Just imagine if Uncle Vernon found out. He'd be as mad as Buckbeak in heat." He said, laughing at the thought.

"I would like to go to my trust vault, vault 687, as I would like to take some money out." Harry said to his Head of Accounts. Asking Sirius to place the Account Statement that Kicktail had handed him, along with various Vault keys, into his bag so they could wouldn't lose them. Harry turned to Kicktail. "I would like to go to my vault please."

Kicktail clicked his fingers, making a secondary goblin come from behind a closed door. They conversed for a minute in Gobbledegook then motioned for Harry and Sirius to follow them to a cart. They got into a cart, which departed at an extremely high speed.

"You know what Padfoot?" Harry said to his godfather, smiling. "It will be fun to see Fred and George's face if they knew we owned three of their planned Joke shop's biggest competitors."

"I know, it would be interesting to see what they have to say." Sirius replied, noticing his godsons smile. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, Filch will have a terrible time next term!"

Eventually they arrived at Harry's trust vault, entering it, when Sirius gave a gasp. Harry ran over to him and saw that he had seen a portrait that was not there the last time, a portrait of two people that Harry was glad to see…

The portrait of James and Lily Potter!

They were asleep, so Harry asked his godfather to shrink the portrait, along with another one which held the name of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, who Harry knew to be his paternal grandparents. Shrinking that one as well, Harry suggested to Sirius that they change the spare bedroom on that floor as a room where Hermione and himself could spend time with each other, studying and communicating with the two portraits, hoping that the portrait of his grandfather would know quite a bit about the Potter family history.

Harry looked around, hoping there was no other surprises when he found a book that Sirius had mentioned, one with a spell that could help Hermione following the attack by Viktor Krum, the Potter Family Grimoire. Packing it in Sirius's bag for reading at Grimmauld Place, he signalled to his godfather that he was ready to go.

Leaving the vault with a few of handfuls of Galleons for spending money, Harry and Sirius boarded the cart to head back to the surface. They went to the office that Kicktail occupied to thank him for his assistance when suddenly Harry stopped.

"Are you alright kiddo?" Sirius asked, concerned for his godson. "Is something wrong?"

"I've got a feeling that Hermione and the twins have planned something that I may not like. It's just one of those feelings I suppose." Harry said, hoping that he could prank the twins and then blame it on Sirius.

Little would he expect the surprise that he would receive the next day from his girlfriend…

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **30**_ _ **th**_ _ **July 1995**_

Harry was right to be fearful of Hermione and the twins, as they were currently working on a prank for him that would end up lasting the night. Heading to the bedroom that the couple shared, the twins sprayed a potion, thanks to an aerosol container that Hermione's mother had managed to empty from her husband's deodorant, over Harry's bed, a potion that would make him think that he was on an orgasmic high.

At the same time as the prank was being prepared, Dobby had started work on making a cake for the "Great Harry Potter sir", whilst laughing at how Molly Weasley had had to go to The Burrow to do anything to do with cooking, as she wanted to bake a cake for Harry, but knew that Dobby would object to her doing anything in HIS kitchen.

Remus and Tonks had made a booking for Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ginny and the twins at a muggle restaurant for the evening, knowing that Hermione wanted to get Harry out of the house for the final surprise, as she was going to discuss with her parents beforehand about taking Harry for a weekend away, accompanied by Sirius and Amelia Bones, who had got back with the Marauder after having it out, or off, with him in the study.

As Harry and Sirius returned to Grimmauld Place, they were unaware of the panic that was being caused as the plans were finalised, and that the celebration would begin soon…

-Loving Hermione-

 _Coming Up in Chapter_ _07_ _– A Birthday surprise from Hermione..._

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **243 / / /** **Publish Date** **12** **/02/2017**


	7. Chapter 7

Title **Loving Hermione / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **07 - A Birthday Surprise**

Warnings **Contains mentions of a past rape, Molly and Ron bashing along a couple of scenes of a sexual nature.**

Contains scenes from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix...

-Loving Hermione-

 _Previously on Taking Hermione…_

 _Dobby had started work on making a cake for the "Great Harry Potter sir", whilst laughing at how Molly Weasley had had to go to The Burrow to do anything to do with cooking, as she wanted to bake a cake for Harry, but knew that Dobby would object to her doing anything in HIS kitchen._

 _Remus and Tonks had made a booking for Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ginny and the twins at a muggle restaurant for the evening, knowing that Hermione wanted to get Harry out of the house for the final surprise, as she was going to discuss with her parents beforehand about taking Harry for a weekend away, accompanied by Sirius and Amelia Bones, who had got back with the Marauder after having it out, or off, with him in the study._

 _As Harry and Sirius returned to Grimmauld Place, they were unaware of the panic that was being caused as the plans were finalised, and that the celebration would begin soon…_

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **31**_ _ **st**_ _ **July 1995**_

Harry woke up, his body in complete orgasmic bliss, as though his member had been pleasured all night by a large harem of females, thanks to a certain pair of redhead twins and the birthday prank they had pulled. Unbeknown to him, Hermione had also took part in the prank, something that he would never admit that he had enjoyed.

As he turned over, he saw his girlfriend was laying in the bed next to him as usual, and he tried not to look at her as her pyjama top had ridden up in the night to her breasts, only just covering her nipples. Sighing, he went to do his morning ablutions, noticing that Sirius had Amelia overnight in his bedroom as he could see the bra and cowboy hat that they had left on the doorknob.

After a shower and a shave, he headed back to his bedroom and woke Hermione up gently, noticing the smile on her face. As she woke up, he could see that she had a smile imprinted on her face, that she had either pulled a prank, something which she had found a new love of doing, or she had found a brand new book to read, which she had on the first night, a series of short stories called the Tales of Beedle the Bard, or she had planned something for him, something that he would not know about until the last minute.

Seeing her waking up, he headed over to his bed and pulled the book that he had placed on his bedside table, having read the first few pages of it in bed last night.

"What are you reading?" he heard a newly awake Hermione ask.

"My family Grimoire. According to Sirius, all of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses have them, but they contain spells specific to each different family." Harry explained to his girlfriend. "For example, the Black one contains several Dark spells and rituals, with the Potter one having a spell that would…it would help…

"Basically when mum was raped, according to Sirius, it seems that dad was the one to help her back to health," he continued, remembering the private conversation with his godfather before he had his evening meal the previous night. "According to Sirius, dad…he…he did this ritual that managed to restore a woman's virginity and dull the traumatic events of the rape, thus making it possible for a woman who was raped to be able to have a child with their true love. The only problem with the ritual was that while the Ministry had outlawed it, with the exception of one family who claimed it as their Family Magic, the ritual would only allow the woman to have one child.

"What makes it more interesting, according to the Grimoire for the Potter family is that we have a situation, so to speak, where the last three Potter's who married a woman who was raped, they were always going to have a singular boy as a child, and when the son married, he would end up having twins, a son and a daughter, or two sons. That is why my grandfather and great uncle were twins."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend with interest as he said that, as she knew that he would do the ritual, caring too much about her to not let her suffer from the flashbacks of how she had woken up, stuck in between the two Durmstrang students.

Eventually the two of them, after Hermione had completed her ablutions and sniggered at how Sirius had gotten lucky overnight, headed downstairs for their breakfast. Just before the couple entered the dining room, Hermione pushed Harry to the wall, kissing Harry as if it was about to be outlawed by the Ministry.

After a while, there was a need for the two of them to breathe, having inhaled each others tonsils for a long amount of time, they entered the dining room to see two other couples, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, who had been invited to Grimmauld Place to spend the day with her boyfriend, and Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley, much to the displeasure of Molly Weasley. Catching the assembled guests unawares, the had been seated and drinking a cup of tea that Dobby had served before anyone had noticed that Harry and Hermione was there.

It was only after Sirius had greeted his godson, hand in hand with Amelia Bones, who was walking bowlegged after a night of passionate sex, that anyone had noticed that the couple was assembled in the dining room, making Harry smile at how he and Hermione had been undiscovered for that amount of time.

After breakfast came the presents, with Ron (albeit begrudgingly) getting him a box of chocolate frogs, Cedric and Cho buying him a Broom Compass, with Cho claiming that he would need it as he 'would have a hard time in a Quidditch match trying to find the snitch, as opposed to Hermione', a gift that Hermione had huffed when she heard Cho's reasoning until Harry had kissed her.

Hermione had got Harry a Homework Planner, ready for the new school year, with a note inside that read ' _That is your public present. Your private present will be given to you tonight.'_.

Sirius and Amelia had given Harry a set of excellent books entitled _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts_ , a book which Amelia had said that she recommended for the Auror trainees, saying it was better than what the Ministry said was required for the minimum of the course. Harry had to smile as he found the book had superb, moving colour illustrations of all the counter jinxes and hexes it described.

Hagrid had sent a furry brown wallet that had fangs, which were presumably supposed to be an antitheft device, but unfortunately prevented Harry putting any money in without getting his fingers ripped off.

Tonks and Remus had got Harry a small, working model of a Firebolt, which Harry watched fly around the room, along with a scale model of himself and Hermione, which Tonks gave him a wink over, the accompanying note warning him not to put the two models together (that was Harry and Hermione models) otherwise they would end up flying to the nearest broom closet and start snogging.

Professor Dumbledore had given Harry a copy of a book that he had been holding onto for ages, one last seen when he loaned it to three troublemakers to help their friend who was a werewolf. Sirius commented to Harry that it was that book that allowed him, James and Peter, to master the Animagus transformation in 3 months, as opposed to the Ministry mandated 18 months. Harry resolved to study it diligently along with Hermione, hoping that they would be able to manage the Animagus process.

Dobby, a truly dreadful painting that Harry suspected had been done by the elf himself. He had just turned it upside down to see whether it looked better that way when Amelia Bones, in her animagus form of a German shepherd, bounced out of the room, dragging the final present that was to be given from the Head of the DMLE, a box filled with the personal effects of James Potter, including his Auror robes, the robes that he had only worn for 5 months before joining the Undercover branch of the Auror Department

Neville had brought, giving it to Harry as a joint present with his girlfriend Ginny, a copy of a book about Defence and its Practical Applications, a book that he had been told by his grandmother was a standard part of the Defence Mastery, even twenty years after Frank Longbottom had studied his own Mastery, intent on becoming a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, not a Hogwarts, however, but at the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He had also received a few gag items from the twins and the two remaining Marauders, but what made Harry smile the most was the final present from Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry had only seen Kingsley a couple of times, but from what he knew of the man, Harry could tell he was a really good Auror, and would no doubt end up Head of the DMLE, should Amelia ever resign. Kingsley had given Harry several memories of battles he, along with members of the Auror Department and Order of the Phoenix, had fought in against Death Eaters, and had also promised to help fast-track Harry, thanks to the recommendation of both Moody and Remus, to his DADA NEWT Studies by the end of the school year, with a master by the end of his time at Hogwarts.

Kingsley had said on those occasions, having seen Harry during one training session put both Amelia and Moody down before he had got disarmed by Remus, that Harry reminded him of himself when he was Harry's age. That had also been one of the reasons that Kingsley had obtained permission of his superior to train Harry outside the official Ministry education.

It was then that Adam and Sophie Granger had presented Harry with a ticket for two to go for a weekend break to Paris, leaving the following evening on the Eurostar, with Sirius and Amelia accompanying them for the trip, Amelia having spoken to her friend, Jean Delacour about letting the two couples use their apartment in central Paris, a mere twenty yards from the Notre Dame, a medieval Catholic Cathedral.

Having spent the day in the confines of Grimmauld Place, Remus and Tonks, dressed really smart, took the group of Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ginny and the twins to a Muggle restaurant in Central London, followed by a trip to a West End theatre to see a performance of A Midsummers Night Dream, with Ginny commenting to Hermione that it looked as though the Muggles had actually done magic, Hermione replying that it was something known as special effects.

Eventually the group had got back home, Harry seeing Sirius hide a small box in his study, before turning in for the night. As he lay in bed, he saw Hermione walking past her own bed, casting a spell over his bed, dispelling the effects of the orgasm potion, with her laying down next to him, snuggling close to him.

Tomorrow was Paris, but for Harry it was the city of Loving Hermione

-Loving Hermione-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 08 – We fly all the way through August in this, the penultimate chapter…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online / / / **Story ID 243 / / / Publish Date 13/02/2017**


	8. Chapter 8

Title **Loving Hermione / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter 08 **– Back to Hogwarts**

Warnings **Contains mentions of a past rape, Molly and Ron bashing**

Contains scenes from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix...

 _Ok, I kind of lied...this is the last chapter of Loving Hermione, but before you wonder what happens with Percy being DADA Professor, don't worry...I will be writing a sequel for this called Teaching Hermione..._

-Loving Hermione-

 _Previously on Loving Hermione…_

 _Adam and Sophie Granger had presented Harry with a ticket for two to go for a weekend break to Paris, leaving the following evening on the Eurostar, with Sirius and Amelia accompanying them for the trip, Amelia having spoken to her friend, Jean Delacour about letting the two couples use their apartment in central Paris, a mere twenty yards from the Notre Dame, a medieval Catholic Cathedral._

 _Having spent the day in the confines of Grimmauld Place, Remus and Tonks, dressed really smart, took the group of Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ginny and the twins to a Muggle restaurant in Central London, followed by a trip to a West End theatre to see a performance of A Midsummers Night Dream, with Ginny commenting to Hermione that it looked as though the Muggles had actually done magic, Hermione replying that it was something known as special effects._

 _Eventually the group had got back home, Harry seeing Sirius hide a small box in his study, before turning in for the night. As he lay in bed, he saw Hermione walking past her own bed, casting a spell over his bed, dispelling the effects of the orgasm potion, with her laying down next to him, snuggling close to him._

 _Tomorrow was Paris, but for Harry it was the city of Loving Hermione..._

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **September 1995**_

Hermione and Harry enjoyed their visit to Paris, the first stop being a guided tour of the French Ministry de la Magique on the Rue de la Colombe, a tour given by Jean Delacour, the father of Harry's fellow TriWizard Champion, Fleur Delacour. This was followed by a visit to the Eiffel Tower and then Notre Dame, with the following day visiting the three-year-old Disneyland Paris and Disney MGM Studios Europe parks, using the _Réseau Express Régional_ , the commuter rail service serving Paris and its suburbs to get there. It had been a week since the explosion of a gas bottle at Saint-Michel station, resulting in the _Police nationale_ being on high alert.

Hermione had to laugh at harry when he had seen a photo of Beauty and the Beast, describing them as the twosome accompanying them, Sirius and Amelia. When Hermione asked him who would Disney get to play Belle if they ever had actors doing it, to which Harry said to her that the actress who would play Belle would probably be someone who looked like Hermione.

She did have a comeback, however, saying that it was as likely as Sirius working in a film with Harrison Ford, or Pansy Parkinson posing nude for the Muggle Playboy magazine, to which Harry ended up in hysterics!

When they returned from their trip away, Harry and Hermione found out that they had received a letter each from Rita Skeeter, who was planning a tell-all biography about Harry, and wanting to interview the couple.

Harry remembered his girlfriend's expletive ridden rant, some of the language used shocked even him, having had her tell him off for merely saying 'bloody hell' on numerous occasions! He admitted that he was apprehensive about even accepting an interview from her, knowing her addiction to using a Quick Quotes Quill in her works.

The rest of August seemed to fly for Harry, with training in his OWL fast track studies with Kingsley Shacklebolt, the extra potions tuitions from Andromeda and the frequent sight of Susan in Grimmauld Place, sometimes her in just her underwear, but Harry didn't say anything, especially as he had told Hermione that she was his one and only, that he would never stray from her.

Hermione had comforted him, saying that she knew that Harry would never leave her for someone else, especially having helped her through thick and thin throughout the aftermath of the rape that she had endured at the hands of Viktor Krum.

Susan then approached him and said to him "I know you keep bumping into me in my underwear and I can assure you that it was not a deliberate attempt to try and flirt with you, it's just that I was that used to doing it at home when it was me and Auntie Amelia, and Hannah was visiting Bones Manor quite often during the holidays of Third and Forth Years, and it had ingrained itself as a habit in me."

Harry was even more shocked at her next revelation, as he knew that Susan and Hannah were quite close at Hogwarts, but he was unaware that they were actually dating.

"The thought of a man's…thing…near me is quite revolting." Susan had told Harry. "I know that because Auntie is going to marry Sirius, my cousin from my late Uncle Edgar and I will be the last two Bones, and he is contracted to Daphne Greengrass!"

Harry was surprised when Susan told him that her cousin, who was named Rufus, was five years older than her and was an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries, had developed a working replica of the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw, working with his friend, fellow Unspeakable and undercover Editor-in-Chief of _The Quibbler,_ Xeno Lovegood. He knew that if he mentioned the diadem to Hermione, he knew he would be inundated with her research about it!

A few nights later Harry found the ritual that he had mentioned to Hermione, and decided to speak to Sirius about it. After a discussion, he and Sirius had agreed to conduct the ritual pending a discussion later.

Eventually it was the day to go back to school and, having looked at his father's personal effects from the time he had spent in the Auror Department including his personal diary which had been left in his locker, the night before, Harry had a troubled night's sleep. His parents wove in and out of his dreams, never speaking

He awoke abruptly to find Susan already dressed and talking to him, having been downstairs for a cup of tea at the stupid hour of 5.30am. "You better hurry up Harry as Mrs Weasley is going ballistic, she says we're going to miss the train, even though it is 6am. Honestly, it won't leave until Auntie Amelia has had the Aurors inspect it!"

Eventually as he got up, Harry saw Susan leave the room, leaving the door open so Harry could hear the commotion in the house. From what he heard as he dressed at top speed, Harry gathered that Fred and George had bewitched their trunks to fly downstairs to save the bother of carrying them, with the result that they had hurtled straight into Ginny and knocked her down two flights of stairs into the hall; Mrs Black and Mrs Weasley were both screaming at the top of their voices.

"YOU COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS —"

"FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS —"

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH. HOW I WISHED THAT I AGREED TO THAT VASECTOMY –"

Hermione got out of bed just as Harry was getting dressed, Crookshanks getting agitated over the noise of the Human Howler a floor below, arguing with the recently repaired portrait of Walburga Black. Suddenly Susan walked in again, having seen her Aunt and Sirius talking.

"Now Kingsley and Auntie are annoyed that we can't leave until Professor Lu-Remus is ready as he had his transformation last night." Susan explained. "Otherwise the guard duty is one down."

"Guard?" said Harry. "We have to go to King's Cross with a guard?"

"You and I have to go to King's Cross with a guard," Susan corrected him.

"Why?" said Harry irritably. "I thought Voldemort was supposed to be lying low, or are you telling me he's going to jump out from behind a dustbin to try and do me in?"

"I don't know, it's just what Kingsley and Auntie said. She has got Auror Tonks and Shacklebolt, Sirius and Remus assigned to guard you, Hermione and me, and because of that we need to go soon."

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!" Mrs Weasley bellowed and Hermione jumped, hurrying out of the room, having quickly gotten dressed in a record time for herself. Harry seized Hedwig, stuffed her unceremoniously into her cage, and set off downstairs after Hermione, dragging his trunk.

Mrs Black's portrait was howling with rage but nobody was bothering to close the curtains over her; all the noise in the hall was bound to rouse her again anyway.

"Harry, you're to leave your trunk and owl" Amelia said, "I've assigned Auror Moody and Cedric to deal with that. We want to get to Kings Cross early as Sirius and I need to discuss with you and Hermione about the ritual, and Susan needs to come under guard as she is the DMLE Head's niece."

Harry and Hermione eventually left the house with Susan, the three prefects wondering what was in store for them this year. For Harry, however, for the first time in his life, he would miss his home.

-Loving Hermione-

 _And that's the end of Loving Hermione... For all of those who have read the story, I thank you very much. For those who have reviewed and given their opinions, I have appreciated them very much! Don't worry, I will be posting the first chapter of the sequel called Teaching Hermione soon…_

 _As for ironic, I started typing this chapter on Valentine's Day, Emma Watson, who played Hermione, was featured as Belle in Beauty and the Beast. Gary Oldman, who played Sirius, was in Air Force One with Harrison Ford, but the Pansy prediction hasn't happened._

 _EDIT 16/02/16 – It was announced today by Scarlett Byrne, who played Pansy in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince will be in the March & April edition of Playboy. And no, I'm not psychic either!_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online / / / **Story ID 243 / / / Publish Date 16/02/2017**


End file.
